Destination Unknown Vampire Hunter D
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Severus has done a lot for "the good side". The problem is no one knows it, but two people and one of them is "dead". Severus now faces life in Azkaban & a Dementor's kiss. He gets saved by a friend by a potion & spell that sends him...well let's explore.


Severus has done a lot for "the good side". The problem is...no one knows it, but two people and one of them is "dead". Severus now faces life in Azkaban and a Dementor's kiss.

* * *

_thoughts spoken to self_

"spoke out loud"

_"thoughts spoken through a mind connection"_

_Is...is this really how it ends._ Severus thought to himself sadly while in his cell. _Years of lying...killing...the dark mark...torture! And for what! Does all I did mean nothing..._

Severus pulled and hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knee cap. He was so busy in self-pity and thought that he didn't notice his cell door open.

"Professor." A voice whispered in urgency. Severus looked up startled. He gasped in recognition.

"Potter?" Severus exclaimed, causing Harry to grin wry at him. "What...? I..."

"I've come to help you! Dumbledore left me a note and everything! I know that you're innocent." Harry told Severus as he walked up to him and pulled out a bottle of a black potion. "I've tried to help, but the ministry is too corrupt. It won't be safe for you until we finally take down Minster Fudge."

"I don't want to spend most of the rest of my life running, Potter." Severus told Harry in a defeated tone. Harry frowned at the sight of Severus giving up. "I just want it all to end..."

"No! You can't give up! I won't let you die!" Harry told Severus as he grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand and shook him. He then held the potion that he took out earlier up. "Do you see this?"

"It's a black potion." Severus stated in confusion. "What's so special about it?"

"I have...connections; and I used those to have another potions master brew this potion. It's hard to make. Not to mention, its forbidden. When I throw it up against the wall, it'll create a portal to another place."

"Another place." Severus whispered in amazement. "Do you mean the Teleportanus (Tel-a-por-tawn-us) potion? It takes weeks to brew not to mention that the maker could blow up at anytime due to how extremely volatile this potion is! How do you know if it is made right?"

"Because the one who made it...is the one who taught you." Harry told Severus, whose eyes widen in surprise. "We don't have much time! Here!"

Harry handed Severus a small bag filled with items.

"I had a friend shrink all the necessities that you might need...and there's a note from Draco." Harry explained hurriedly as he raised his arm and threw the potion. As soon as the potion hit the wall, a black portal appeared on it. "Hurry Professor, the portal will not stay open long and by the time another one is brewed...it might be too late!"

"Where will I be going?" Severus asked as he walked up to the portal.

"I don't know...I'm sorry, Pro-" Harry started, but was startled when Severus hugged him. "P-professor?"

"Thank you, Harry..." Severus whispered as he stepped away.

"...No problem...NOW GO!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled the invisble cloak over him. "Guards are coming!"

Severus took a breathe and ran into the portal, which closed after him.

"Find rest, Severus..." A voice whispered to him as he traveled through the portal. After what seemed like ages, Severus finally fell through to the other side. He looked around in bewilderment. He landed in the middle of a forest. He sighed and sat on his bottom. He then rumged through his bag and pulled out the things Harry placed in there.

"How in Merlin did he fit a house in this bag?" Severus said in astonishment. He then smirked wryly. "He truly is powerful...Potter..."

With that said, Severus got up and searched for a spot for his house and new life. He smiled slightly when he found a spot near the middle of the forest where the trees were sparsely spread out. He placed the house down in the middle and backed up. Once he was a good distance away, he activated the enlargement charm on the house, which grew.

Severus walked into the house, which was already furnished with furniture and the works. He had four bedrooms, one bathroom, one sitting room, an attic, and a kitchen. He walked into a room and took a cauldron (his) and un-shrunk it.

"Ah, my boy." Severus jumped at the voice...he knew that voice.

"Albus..." Severus whispered as he sat the bag down and walked slowly up to the picture of Dumbledore. He reached out and touched it gently. Albus smiled.

"It's good to see you my boy. Harry told me he would get you out and we'll see each other...well, you know what I mean. I am just a picture after all." Albus told Severus, who nodded his head with slight tears in his eyes. "If only I could help you."

"It's fine...at least now, Albus." Severus told him with a slight smile.

"Do you know where we are?" Albus asked Severus, who shook his head. "Oh, well. There's plenty of time to explore later. You should finish unpacking and EAT something."

"Yes, mother." Severus said mockingly as he went about doing what Dumbledore said.. Albus laughed.

Severus sighed as he slipped into his nice hot and relaxing bath. He decided to take one after he put up several wards and charms around his house. He sighed again as he shook so that only his head was visible in the water. He slowly raised his arm and grabbed his trusty wand (which was on the bathtub). He released the illusion around himself.

His slightly long, greasy hair was now waist long and shiny. His sickly, skinny pale skin was now still pale, but had a peachy color to it. His crooked nose was now straight and fit his face.

He put his wand back and pulled his hair over to his shoulder to braid it into a wet loose braid while humming lightly. He jumped slightly when he heard a popping noise. He quickly grabbed his wand and pointed it at...DOBBY!

"DOBBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Severus exclaimed in surprise, relief, disbelief, and slight anger.

"Dobby is here to help Master Severus. Master Potter sent Dobby." Dobby told Severus, who was still a little confused.

"How did you get here?"

"Dobby has been here." Dobby told Severus.

"Then, where were you this whole time?" Severus asked Dobby, slightly curious.

"Dobby was in the attic waiting to be called, but Dobby never heard an answer. So, Dobby checks on Master Severus."

"...I see..." Severus whispered still slightly stun. He sighed and shook his head. "I am fine Dobby..."

"..." Dobby looked down sad that he could not help, so Severus sighed again and said.

"But I could use something nice and warm to eat."

"Dobby will cook! Dobby will make sure Master is never hungry! Stay and relax! " Dobby said, then popped away (probably to the kitchen).

MEANWHILE...

"Damn it, D! I told you to watch out!" Left hand yelled at D, who was laying panting and bleeding all over his horse (who was running through the forest). "I told you that human bitch had a bomb!"

"It...it was not her fault." D grunted out in pain. "The vampires there made...her...ah!"

"Look! There's a cabin up ahead! It wasn't there when we past through here before!" Left hand told D as he grabbed his horse's rein and tugged it so that he went towards the cabin. "I feel powerful magic, D."

"..." D remained silent, because he passed out from the blood loss.

"Do you feel that Dobby?" Severus asked as he went to the window and peeked out. He gasped and dropped his book that he was previously reading.

"Man is hurt, Master Severus." Dobby told Severus as he walked up to him from where he was sitting. (Severus was reading to Dobby out loud.)

"I...you don't think he is dangerous?" Severus asked Dobby, who shook his head.

"Man would not have gotten that far if he wanted to hurt Master Severus. Dobby made sure to protect Master Severus!" Dobby explained to Severus. "What is you wanting Dobby to do, Master Severus?"

"Put his horse somewhere; prepare a slightly hot bath; and have one of the guest rooms ready." Severus said quickly as he and Dobby rushed out the door. The horse sniffed at Severus a little, but relaxed when he realized the Severus was not a threat. Severus used his wand to levitate the man into his living room and onto the couch. He whispered a spell that removed all his clothing and cloak so that he could see the whole wound and just how serious it was. Severus gasped when he saw lots silver shards embedded in the man's side, stomach, and chest.

He quickly got into action when the man started coughing up blood.

First, he ran to get some potions: a healing potion, blood replenishing potion, and a calming potion. He then ran back into the room. He carefully pulled the shards out as painless and quickly as possible. The man hissed and growled a little. Severus paused for a second when he saw what looked to be fangs in the man's mouth. However, he quickly went back to work. Questions could be asked later. When he got done with pulling out the shards, he opened the healing potion and tried to get the man to drink it.

The man wouldn't open his mouth so Severus did the only thing he could think of in such a short notice. He put the medicine in his mouth and basically kissed the medicine past those slightly cold lips. Severus did the same with the other two potions. He watched as the potions quickly went to work. After making sure that he was alright, Severus levitate him to the bathroom. He blushed as he spelled away the man's boxers and placed his hat on the counter. He quickly lowered the man into the bath and began to scrub him clean.

After twenty minutes of cleaning blood and grim off of the man's body, Severus floated him to a guest room and laid him on the bed. He covered him a some sheets and blushed again when he realized just how attractive the man was.

"You is tired Master Severus. Master Severus should sleep. Dobby will watch Master's man." Dobby told Severus who blushed at "Master's man".

"He's not...never mind. You're right. I am tired. Goodnight Dobby." Severus said with a yawn.

* * *

Severus woke with a yawn as he quickly got up. By the time he was done with his shower, Dobby was yelling at him that his "man" was awake. Severus quickly stumbled into the room only to find him not there. He turned around to search for him only to come face to face with a bare chest. Severus gasped startled and took a step back. He blushed deeply as he noticed that the man was wearing nothing.

"You are the one to heal me, I take it." His velvet, deep, sensual, sexy, luscious (well you get the picture) stated to Severus, who nodded his head. "My name is D, and I thank you."

"D? That's a peculiar name." Severus thought out loud, then blushed when he heard someone chuckle.

"I thought the name was fucking retarded too. Hey, D! Show me his face. I've heard his voice, but I have yet to see his face." The same voice that chuckled said. Severus frowned and looked around. D growled slightly as he raised his left arm. Severus gasped in surprise when he saw eyes and a mouth. "Mmm...nice. Very beautiful."

"..." D watched Severus's reaction closely. When Severus walked up to him and grabbed his left wrist so that he could lower it and study his left hand, it was D's turn to be surprised.

"Amazing...do you have a mind of you own?" Severus asked in fascination as he traced his finger over the palm. D quivered slightly for reasons unknown to Severus.

"A mind and..." Left hand sucked Severus's finger into his mouth. Severus quickly pulled it out and glared at Left Hand. "A tongue."

"Forgive him. He does not get out much and now you see why." D said quietly, then asked. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I..." Severus stuttered as he quickly turned around. Dobby popped in with clothes.

"Here is clothes for Master's man." Dobby told D as he held out D's patched up clothes. D thanked him and watched as he popped away.

"Um...I'll just leave..." Severus said as he turned around and avoided looking at D. He quickly went into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He walked outside to get some fresh air. Severus looked around and saw D's horse eating some nearby flowers. The horse looked up at him. Then after what looked like to be an examination, the horse trotted up to Severus.

Severus smiled in awe at how beautiful the odd horse was. He ran his hand through its silky hair. The horse leaned into the touch, and it seemed almost as it were purring.

"Well I'll be, the horse actually likes someone other than the prick here." Left Hand's voice said, startling Severus. Severus turned around noticed that D's long flowing black hair was underneath a wide-rimmed hat and that he was wearing a black flowing cap and black clothing. Severus shivered slightly when the wind blew. All he had on was a pair of slacks that hung off his hip and loose fitting shirt that slid off of his left pale shoulder.

"You are cold. You should go inside." D stated as he walked up to Severus. Severus shook his head.

"I am fine. I am going to explore the forest." Severus told him.

"It's dangerous for a pretty thing like you to walk around in this forest, let alone live here." Left Hand told Severus. "You don't want a vampire or something to get you, do you?"

"Vampire?" Severus whispered as he bit his lower lip. D almost frowned slightly.

"Let me guess? Another pretty face frighten by vampires? You want them all dead." Left Hand stated. Severus shook his head.

"I don't wish them dead; and I am frighten...You would have to be stupid to not be afraid of anything. I just don't want to be attacked. There's nothing wrong with vampires. I use to be a...friend to a werewolf." Severus told Left Hand.

"Werewolf?" D repeated. Severus nodded his head.

"Nasty buggers!" Left Hand exclaimed.

"He was not!" Severus argued. D closed his left hand, causing its voice to be muffled.

"I apologize." D stated as he stepped past Severus and up to his horse. "I must now go."

"But..." Severus frowned with a slight pout.

"I have a mission to complete." D told Severus, who sighed and nodded his head. "I thank you for healing me in my time of need. I shall find away to repay you."

"It...it was nothing really." Severus told D, who turned his horse around. "Goodbye D..."

* * *

"Why do you always turn down chances for a good lay!" Left Hand complained to D, who frowned slightly. "That hot piece of ass was just begging for it! At this rate, you'll be a virgin until you die!"

"I do what I please." D told Left Hand, which caused him to snort.

"You wanted to do him. I felt it." Left Hand told D.

"..."

"Silent now, are we? I wonder what he's doing in the middle of a forest like that. He's different from other humans. You know that don't you?" He asked D, who nodded his head. "It's dangerous for him."

"It's a dangerous world we live in." D countered.

"You mean it's a dangerous world you wonder around in." Left Hand corrected D. "You don't live. You just wonder around selling your life to others."

"..."

"Surely, you felt your blood respond to him. Even when you were unconscious, you craved him. You wanted to bite him, mark him, and best of all fuck him." Left Hand told D, who grind ed his teeth a little as he recalled those feelings.

"I will not act on them." D told him.

"How long can you resist?"

"For as long as I need to..."

THAT AFTERNOON WITH SEVERUS

"What about this one, Master Severus?" Dobby asked as he showed Severus another plant.

"Yes, that's an excellent specimen." Severus praised Dobby, who jumped up and down happily as he put it in the collection bag. Dobby suddenly stopped jumping and started hissing as he turned around to face something. Severus frowned and his eyes followed to where Dobby was staring. He frowned when saw a pale naked child staring at him.

"Oh!" Severus quickly rushed towards the child and picked him up. He quickly rushed to his house, which wasn't that far away. Once inside, he sat the child by the fire he had burning. "Stay here while I get you something to put on."

Severus found a suitable shirt and pants and shrunk them. He walked back and paused in his tracks when he saw the child stick his hand through the fire. He quickly ran over and pulled it out. He watched with a frown as it healed. He dressed the child and sat him down in a chair. The child did nothing, but stare at Severus.

"What were you doing out there? Where are your parents?" Severus asked worriedly. "What happened to your clothes?"

"..." The child said nothing.

"He is almost like Master's man!" Dobby pointed out to Severus, who look even more confused.

"Is there a town near here Dobby?" Severus asked Dobby, who nodded his head.

"Dobby had to go there to get food for Master Severus." Dobby told Severus.

"How far?"

"Half hour west."

"The three of us will go into town and try and find the boy's parents."

* * *

Severus, still not use to his natural beauty showing through, was confused at the attention that was given to him by male and female. He really just wanted to lay low. He walked up to a fruit stand.

"Excuse me, but can you locate me to this child's parents?" Severus asked the old man, who looked at the child Severus was carrying and frowned.

"That thing has no parents." The old man said in distance. "We left it to die yesterday."

"Thing? You mean this boy? Why would you live him to die? Where are his parents?" Severus asked in confusion and slight anger. The boy in his arms moved closer to Severus as though to get away from the old man's glare.

"It was found standing over its parents! Apparently he sucked them dry of their blood! Disgusting creature! You should take it back to where you got it from!" He shouted, causing the attention of people standing near them to be turned to them. When the villagers saw the child, their looks turned to that of disgust.

"Put it down, it'll kill you!" A villager shouted.

"Get it out!" Another shouted.

"Let's just go ahead and kill it!" Another one shouted. And more and more shouts came. The more they shouted, the more the child in his arms squeezed closer to Severus. It was as though he were trying to hide inside Severus from the people. Someone threw a rock, but it never made contact.

"No!" Dobby shouted as he sent people back with a burst of magic. "You is not to hurt Master Snape!"

"What the hell?" Villagers shouted. "What is that?"

"Let us take our leave, Dobby." Severus told Dobby, who nodded his head and apparited them back to Severus's house.

"We have to get you some clothes." Severus told the child as he finished drying him off after his bath and dressed him in shrunken black pants and white long sleeved shirt. The child said nothing, but yawned as Severus picked him up. Severus walked him to a guest room and placed him on the bed. He tucked him under the covers. "Good nap...Hm...I don't know your name...and you wont talk...I shall have to call you something..."

"..." The child yawned again, which gave Severus a glance at tiny fangs.

"Kiba." Severus said, then smiled when the tiniest of smiles appeared at "Kiba's" face. "Good nap Kiba."

* * *

"..." Severus shifted and grumbled as he slowly woke up to the feeling of something on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly to see Kiba laying on his chest with his head over his heart while sucking his thumb. Severus chuckled, causing Kiba to look up at him and tilt his head. "Let's find you something to eat."

"..." Severus watched in slight amazement as Kiba drained yet another bowl of blood (animal of course) that Dobby had given him. He wondered how long it was since the child had a decent meal. Probably not since he killed his mother and father...The poor child...it was not his fault. He looked to be no order than four years old. It was a mircale that he had not died or gone into blood lust.

Severus jumped when he felt a tug on his shirt. As soon as he pushed back from the table a little and turned to see what the problem was, he ended up with a lap full of Kiba. Kiba stroked Severus braid of hair as he yawned.

"It's too early for nap time right after one. You're just too full. We're gonna go and finish picking the herbs that Dobby and I were picking." Severus told Kiba as he stood up while holding him.

Severus laughed as he watched Kiba imitated Dobby, who was smiling proudly at having someone to follow him.

"My my...he's even prettier when he laughs." A familiar voice said, causing Severu's attention to snap towards D. D was walking towards them while his horse followed. Kiba whimpered and ran to Severus. Severus picked him up and kissed the top of his forehead in reassurance.

"It is nice to see you D." Severus greeted when D stopped in front of him. He blinked when D drew his sword.

"I need the child you have. The town people have hired me to kill him, because he's been destroying ever since he was turned."

"He's just a child!" Severus said as he took a step back. "Surely you would not?"

"That maybe, but the town people say he has the blood of many."

"That's a lie! He may have killed his parents, but it was an accident! He will not harm another!" Severus told D, who lowered his sword. Severus felt braver and stepped so that he was face to face with D. Kiba was trembling slightly in his arms. Severus caught D's eyes. "Please...don't D...Don't kill this child."

"..." Severus watched as D's whole body started to twitch and his eyes redden.

"D?"

"Step back..." D growled at Severus in a strange tone. Severus hesitantly took a step back. D kept twitching and growling lowly for a couple of more minutes. After he got himself under control, he turned his back on Severus.

"D?"

"I will...not kill the child...if that is what you wish." D stated quietly as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"Pussy!" Left hand shouted. D growled with a slight frown.

"It is getting late, would you like to stay with me?" Severus asked D, whose back was still turned on him. After waiting for D's reply for a couple of minutes, Severus picked up his basket and motioned for Dobby to do the same. As he turned towards the direction of his house, he said "You don't have to...but I would like it."

Those most have been the magic words, because D turned around slowly and followed Severus to his home. Kiba looked over Severus's shoulder and glared at D, who was staring at Severus expressionless. D glanced at Kiba's glare. Kiba squeaked and quickly hid in Severus' arms again. Dobby watched everything from the corner of his eyes.

He felt a powerful connection between this man and his new master. They were most likely soul-mates. Dobby smiled and put a spring his step. Dobby knew there was something different, yet similar about his aura. Time for a little old fashion elf matchmaking.

* * *

"You are so needy..." Severus whispered fondly as Kiba snuggled into his chest while playing with his hair. Kiba kept glancing at D while glaring and watching his facial expressions. (There were none.) Kiba soon yawned and fell quietly asleep. Severus took him to his room, changed him into pajamas, tucked him, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Severus smiled when Kiba smiled in his sleep.

After making sure Kiba wouldn't wake up, Severus stepped into the hallway while closing the door halfway. He turned around only to bump into D's chest.

"D?" Severus blushed at the huskiness of his own voice. Something about D made Severus tingle, in a good way of course. He jumped slightly when D raised his right hand and stroked right cheek. Severus blushed as D's head lowered to met his lips. "D..."

_EDITED FOR CONTENT!_SEE AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM OF MORE DETAILS

"D!" Severus cried as he came for the fifth time that night. D tensed up then howled as his hot seed shot into Severus's passed out body. D pulled out and pulled Severus closer to him. Severus shifted his head and laid it on D's chest. D just stared at Severus as he ran his right hand through Severus's silky lose hair. "D?"

It seems as though Severus was now awake.

"What is it?" D asked.

"Do you...care for me?" Severus asked cautiously with a bright blush. "It...it was my first time and...I...I don't want my first time ruined, because you don-"

"I do." D interrupted Severus and kissed him on the top of his head. Severus smiled and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did he know that the little house elf named Dobby was doing a happy jingle upstairs. The potion he slipped his Master's man had worked.

Little did he know that his plan will backfire later. Ah, well...let's give him sometime to celebrate...

* * *

Severus woke up to something shaking him and crying. He quickly sat up.

"Kiba?"

Kiba gripped Severus while crying and glaring at D, who was dressed and sitting on the bed watching Severus sleep. Kiba had woke up and ran in the room only to find D watching Severus, who was still sleeping. Kiba just didn't like D for some reason (other than being sent to kill him).

"Shh...its alright..." Severus whispered soothingly to Kiba as he gently rubbed circles along Kiba's back. Kiba soon quieted down and nuzzled Severus's chest. He pulled back and made a face at Severus' scent. Severus chuckled. "I suppose I do need a bath. Let's take one together. You seemed to like the bubble bath I gave you yesterday noon."

Kiba smiled and giggled as he kept popping bubbles on his sharp fangs while Severus scrubbed them clean.

"There all done. Now, let's get dressed and get something to eat in you." Severus told Kiba as he pulled the tub's plug, got out of the bath water, and picked Kiba up. He then whispered a drying spell.

Severus dressed him in blue pants and a red shirt with white shoes. Dobby got some from somewhere, Severus would ask him where later.

* * *

Severus sighed for the umpteenth time when Kiba wouldn't leave his lap so they both could eat properly. After a couple of minutes of talking, Kiba was put into a high chair next to Severus. Kiba glared at D as ate/drank his blood.

Severus, on the other hand, was glaring at his toast and eggs.

_SEVERUS'S POV_

_I can't believe I gave myself up to a man whom I only met twice..._ I thought in disappointment and confusion. _Why am I not angry? I...I felt as though it was normal. As though I...it felt as though I already knew him...But...how does he feel? Was this just...what was that term I've heard...was this just a "booty call"? I feel as if my heart would die...why?_

_END OF SEVERUS'S POV_

"You are not eating, do you not feel well?" D questioned Severus. He knew something was wrong, because of the feelings Severus was giving off through their bond. When and why it had formed, D knew not. He also didn't know why he was feeling slightly worried when Severus kept project confusion, anger, fear, and many other negative emotions. Severus shook his head and slowly started eating.

After they were done eating and had cleaned up, Severus went to making potions with D, Kiba, and Dobby watching.

"What are you boiling?" Left hand asked curiously. Severus didn't look up as he directed Kiba to throw in some lily's. Kiba giggled when the potion made a puff sound and turned purple.

"I am making morphing bubbles." Severus told him, then explained. "It's for Kiba's bath time. This is but another bubble bath wash that will allow the bubbles to be molded into whatever without them popping at the slightest touch."

Kiba clapped his hands and smiled at Severus.

"..." D said nothing as he watched Severus, who let Kiba and Dobby help work.

D stepped outside into the pitch black night and walked towards his horse.

"So, that's it...? You're just leaving?" Severus asked from the doorway as he saw D prepare his horse. When D said nothing, Severus continued. "W...What about us?"

"I will be back." D told Severus, who shook his head with tears threaten to overflow. D frowned at the look in those beautiful black eyes. He walked up to Severus and reached his right hand out. He placed his hand on Severus's cheek, which caused Severus to nuzzle it gently.

"When?" Severus asked as D pulled away and walked back to his horse. D slowly climbed on his horse. "When?"

"I do not know." D answered truthfully. He was now fully seated on his horse. "Wait for me."

With that said, he rode away.

"...I will..."

* * *

"This is the powerful magic you detected." A handsome male said from his horse. His servant nodded his head.

"Yes, Mi'lord Yoshiro." The servent answered. Yoshiro got off of his horse.

* * *

**Well...How did you like it? Anyway...review and vote...that is all...Oh, and this is only one of the many series that I am doing. Severus will get sent to many places. You can suggest some if you want. It'll be fun seeing how I can fit Severus somewhere. ^.^ Oh, and Severus will always be uke. Sorry, he does make a sexy seme, but I won't to make an uke out of him in this series.**

**Don't Own Harry or Vampire D...those sexy bastards...+drools+  
**


End file.
